Why doesn't Rikkai get a coach?
by JIASOE
Summary: Credits to Opaque Soul. Jackal suddenly pops a question and Kirihara is looking all embarrassed but why? Well, pairings if you stare and imagine. Otherwise, it's pretty safe. Lots of blushing on Kirihara's part.


Why doesn't Rikkai get a coach

Why doesn't Rikkai get a coach?

**I thought of this after reading Opaque Soul's Fallibility. **

**The content was too dark and angsty to my liking but it was written beautifully. Opaque Soul really rocks my world! Haha, anyway. **

**I suppose I like fluff and crack fics better. Suits me better, I guess. **

**So here goes! **

**Warning: None, I guess. **

**Disclaimer: My sis owns a Hyotei shirt and I own nothing? ;D. **

It was one of the outings where they would walk on the streets without an aim, just enjoying each other's company.

"Where's SanaYuki?" Niou asked the bunch of Rikkai members in front of him.

"Sanada-kun is sick, so Buchou is taking care of him," Yagyuu explained.

"Old habits die hard, don't they, Yagyuu-chan" Niou smirked and Yagyuu's hand flew to his mouth after realizing what his called his former captain.

"We're all too used to call him Buchou," Kirihara mused.

"But I was thinking why didn't we have a coach?" Jackal asked with his eyes wide with curiosity.

Silence reigned between them and everyone has a thoughtful expression on their face, save for Yanagi and Kirihara.

"Maybe cos we're too good?" Marui smirked knowingly.

"Too expensive?" Yagyuu tapped a finger on his chin.

"Too troublesome?" Jackal voiced, looking more puzzled by the moment.

"Too… distracting?" Niou wondered aloud.

"What do you mean…?" Yagyuu started but stopped short upon seeing Niou's devious smile.

"No, I don't want to know," Yagyuu decided as Niou opened his mouth.

"Kirihara? Are you fine?" Marui peered at him.

"Oh my god, I don't believe it! Akaya, tell me my eyes are deceiving me! Tell me you aren't _blushing_," Niou teased, clearly enjoying the sight.

"Yanagi senpai, you were with me!" Kirihara pouted, turning to the said teenager.

A mere flicker of a smile passed his face and they went back to staring at Kirihara.

"What exactly did you see?" Marui went sparkly eyed, hands clasped together and staring at the poor boy.

"Uh… uh…" Kirihara stuttered and ran to Yagyuu.

"Don't terrorize the poor boy," Yagyuu mumbled, giving a pat to Kirihara's head.

"But I wanna know what happened!" Niou whined.

"Kirihara, you better _**tell**_ ," Marui threatened with a mad twinkle in his eye.

"Eep!" Kirihara squeaked and ran to a nearby café.

After some sweet tea, Kirihara's tongue was loosened and every thing came out.

"Well… I had English remedial lessons that Saturday and Yanagi was my teach cos Sensei wasn't free so…" Kirihara started but Niou quickly interrupted, "What did you two do?"

Yagyuu chided, "Niou! Shut up!" while Kirihara started blushing again.

"So… We were walking through the gate with this middle aged man who had some tennis gear with him and yeah… Buchou and fukubuchou was standing there, waiting for him. Then the first thing the old man did was to touch Sanada's arms and smile… We were too far away and couldn't hear but the old guy was smiling… Then Buchou started smiling after regaining from the shock and he held the old guy's hand and put it on his chest and started guiding it downwards…" Kirihara blushed further and gulped down his tea.

"Never knew Yukimura had a jealous streak in him," Yanagi commented.

"Oh, so that's why!" Jackal concluded, smiling and grinning ear to ear.

"Kirihara, you own me an ice-cream!" Niou cried.

"What? Why?" Kirihara blurted out, trying to run from the mad trickster.

"Jackal! I wanna go to the new sweet shop near our apartment!" Marui begged.

"Fine," the Brazilian grumbled a little and allowed himself to be dragged along.

"I'll go check up on Genichirou," Yanagi said and nodded to Yagyuu, because Niou and Kirihara were getting into a heated argument about ice-cream.

"Chocolate is better than strawberry!" Niou insisted.

"No way! Strawberry!" Kirihara whined.

"Strawberry is for gays!"

"Well, I am gay! Or at least bi!"

"No! No! No! Not my point, CHOCOLATE is the _**BEST**_!!"

"_**STRAWBERRY**_!!"

"_**CHOCOLATE**_!!"

"_**STRAWBERRY**_!!"

"_**CHOCOLATE**_!!"

Yagyuu sighed, "It is vanilla."

The two halted and stared at Yagyuu for a few moments before returning to the argument at hand.

Yagyuu sighed as he followed Niou and Kirihara back to their dorm.

_Some things just never change. _

**It's quite cute ba? Give me some credit… Haha, but yeah. **

**I was wondering to make it to a threesome or not by writing it "their apartment" instead of "their dorm" but I decided not to because frankly, the trinity or Niou, Kirihara and Marui make the best threesome in Rikkai.**

**Yeah, so a nice fluffy end, sort of… hope you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading, dears**


End file.
